


Drizzled Popcorn

by OreozFox



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: Akane: You've been on the news like twiceAkane: both times for breaking something really expensiveRanma: it's tough being famousRanma: and hotKillua: how do you live with this guy





	1. COMMAS, RANMA

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many great texting fics in my day, so I decided to make one crossing over my two favorite anime. In this story, Gon and Killua are 15, Ranma and Akane are 17. Modern!AU, but there's still Nen and Hunters, and Ranma is still cursed.

**7:32 A.M.**

**Killua:** hey morons

 **Killua:** and Akane

 **Akane:** Oh no who did you add

 **Gon:** Good morning, Killua!

 **Gon:** I just woke up

 **Gon:** where are u

 **Gon:** also hi Ranma and Akane :)

 **Ranma:** you're stuck with me even in this group chat, 'Kane :P

 **Ranma:** Not that any of you mind, I'm irresistible

 **Killua:** hey Ranma

 **Killua:** how you doin oldie

 **Ranma:** good fetus

 **Akane:** COMMAS, RANMA

 **Ranma:** I blocked all the crazies BTW so plz don't add them

 **Ranma:** wait

 **Ranma:** did I block Hisoka

 **Ranma:** lemme check

 **Akane:** I'm having breakfast what r you guys up to

 **Akane:** also Ranma that was actually a smart move????

 **Ranma:** gee thanks

 **Ranma:** y'know what else was smart? Buying a waterproof case so I can even text in the shower

 **Akane:** tmi

 **Ranma:** and I don't have to worry about the phone AND my curse

 **Ranma:** I'm such a genius

 **Akane:** a dumb genius

 **Akane:** that's an oxymoron

 **Ranma:** wait

 **Ranma:** I know what you're doing Akane

 **Ranma:** you're studying ew

 **Ranma:** u should come spar with me instead

 **Killua:**...

 **Killua:** oh sorry is this your group chat now guys

 **Killua:** even tho I made it

 **Ranma:** Akaaaaaaannneeeeee

 **Ranma:** I'm bored stop studyinggggg

 **Akane:** nooooo

 **Ranma:** can we at least like

 **Ranma:** watch a movie or smth

 **Akane:** is it Bruce Lee again

 **Akane:** and why are you being so whiny I'm literally in the house

 **Ranma:** :(

 **Killua:** nvm


	2. Flirting

**8:32 AM**

**Ranma:** wait till everyone finds out what a neglectful fiancee you are

 **Akane:** don't forget unwilling!

 **Ranma:** not really nobody can resist this charm

 **Ranma:** it's probably a crime to be this gorgeous

 **Ranma:** also Akane about the Bruce Lee question

 **Ranma:** if I said yes would you say yes???

 **Gon:** Killua and I are in the plaza rn

 **Killua:** ^^^ Gon trying his hardest to join the convo when you guys are tuning us both out

 **Gon:** they're still my friends, even if they're flirting and ignoring us <3

 **Killua:** GON hjssafhd

 **Akane:** We're not flirting Ranma has just been annoying me since he got his phone

 **Akane:** and no Ranma I would not say yes

 **Ranma:** u know u love it

 **Akane:** What Bruce Lee movies or you bothering me

 **Akane:** 'cause I like neither

 


	3. it's tough being famous

**8:40 AM**

**Ranma:** Bruce Lee was a LEGEND Akane

 **Ranma:** Just like me ;)

 **Akane:** You? A legend?

 **Akane:** You're comparing yourself to one of the most well known martial artists of all time

 **Akane:** You are 17 and you don't even have your own movie yet SMH

 **Ranma:** I will eventually tho

 **Akane:** You've been on the news like twice

 **Akane:** both times for breaking something really expensive

 **Ranma:** it's tough being famous

 **Ranma:** and hot

 **Killua:** how do you live with this guy

 

 

 


End file.
